Do You Remember?
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: This is a 90210 Lost Scene taking place during "A Night To Remember" of Season 3, when they are at the Senior Prom. I just wanted to write a cute little Dylan/Brenda scene. Enjoy. :-)


"_**Do You Remember"**_

Okay, this is a 90210 story that takes place during "A Night To Remember" of season 3, when they're at the Senior Prom. I wanted to expand on the Dylan/Brenda dancing scene. There needed to be more. So read on and enjoy… Oh, and I steal a line that was adorable. JJJ

Here they were, at their Senior Prom. And so much had changed since the last time they had gone to a dance together. Brenda Walsh still remembered when she had gone to the Spring Fling with her then-boyfriend Dylan McKay. That was the night she had lost her virginity.

When she had first moved to Beverly Hills, he was the first guy that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. And that was something that still hadn't changed. It didn't matter to her that he was now with her best friend, Kelly Taylor. Feelings like the ones she had for Dylan didn't just go away. And she thought he knew that.

Dylan looked around as they danced. He hadn't held Brenda like this for quite awhile, but for some reason, he felt that it would always feel right to him, in some little way. They had a lot of history together.

When the Walsh's had first moved to Beverly Hills, he was friends with Brenda's twin brother Brandon first. But when he saw her, he felt something. Something he hadn't felt around any other woman before – fear. She made him nervous because the feelings he had for her were so strong.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly where their relationship had gone downhill, or how he had come to now be dating her best friend. All that mattered right now was that they were here, sharing this dance, right now.

"Do you remember the Spring Fling?", She asked at that moment, looking up at him. He looked at her and smiled. "How could I forget? It was one of the greatest nights of my life." She smiled too and said, "My greatest."

They shared a smile and Dylan felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks. The truth was he thought about that night a lot, especially lately, with high school coming to an end. It was truly the most amazing night he had ever shared with a woman. Brenda was something special.

"How did we get here, Dylan?" He shook his head. "I don't know Bren. I ask myself that question all the time." And he really did. He hadn't wanted their friendship to change like it did, but he guessed it couldn't be helped.

"There are nights I miss you so bad I can't breathe.", She confessed. She had wanted to tell him how she had been feeling for quite some time, so she figured now was a good a time as any.

He looked at her and into her eyes, and he could tell she was sincere. He too missed the time they used to spend together, the way they could tell each other anything and the way she used to make him laugh.

"I miss you too Bren. And I wish things could be different, but we're graduating pretty soon and going our own ways…" Brenda nodded. She knew that was true. After they graduated, they probably wouldn't see each other for quite some time.

"We'll always be friends, though, right?" She couldn't help but smile at the naïve tone to his voice, sounding like a little boy afraid of losing his childhood best friend. So she nodded and said, "Of course we will be. That's how we started out, isn't it?"

That was true. Dylan had never had a girl who was just his friend first. But like so many other times in their relationship, Brenda had been the first to make him feel that. And he would never forget that.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" She smiled. "No, but you can say it over and over if you want." They shared a smile. "So are you goin' upstairs with Tony?", He asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy as he asked.

But Brenda laughed, a sound he hadn't heard in awhile. "No, there's no possibility of that. He thought there might've been. But I set him straight on that one." They shared a small chuckle.

"Thanks for the dance, Dylan." He smiled and said, "My pleasure." She looked at him. "I'm almost over you, I think." He smiled again and nodded in agreement. "Me too. Almost."


End file.
